La maison des chats
by Rinya
Summary: OS. Un enfant voit ses chats mourir les uns après les autres...


**La maison des chats**

Il avait trouvé le premier sur le pas de la porte.

Sa mère lui interdisait toujours de sortir avant d'être habillé, et toujours il transgressait ses ordres, parce qu'il adorait ces matinées où le soleil peine à percer le brouillard matinal. Il adorait aller courir pieds nus dans le jardin et sentir la rosée le tremper jusqu'aux chevilles. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps ce jour-là, car il l'avait trouvée sur le pas de la porte.

Il l'avait aussitôt reconnue, car il n'y avait qu'un seul chat blanc qui vivait chez eux. C'était une femelle et elle avait mis bas deux semaines plus tôt. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était chez eux, depuis que son père l'avait trouvée errant dans le quartier, sale et visiblement affamée. Et il l'avait appelée Lys. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu un chat blanc.

Ce matin-là, Lys était étalée comme un paquet de linge devant l'entrée de la maison, et elle n'était plus blanche, mais à moitié recouverte d'une substance rouge et visqueuse. Il s'était penché vers elle, l'avait un peu secouée. Elle était encore chaude, et son corps était aussi flasque qu'un poisson.

" Maman, maman, Lys a perdu tous ses os ! Elle n'est plus blanche maman ! "

Sa mère était arrivée en courant. Elle s'était elle aussi penchée sur le cadavre du chat et sur son visage, la surprise avait vite cédé la place à la panique.

" Rentre immédiatement à la maison !

- Mais Lys...

- Rentre ! ", avait-elle crié, et il était parti en courant dans la cuisine.

Il avait un peu sangloté, comme tout enfant lorsque sa mère crie. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, et il lui sembla au ton de sa voix qu'elle avait pleuré aussi.

" Je suis désolée ", avait-elle dit. Lui s'était tu.

Dans la journée, il avait surpris une conversation entre sa mère et l'un de ses amis, et il les avait épié sans pourtant comprendre entièrement ce dont ils parlaient.

" Tu ne t'es pas trompée. Tu as toujours été brillante en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Oui, c'est bien l'un d'entre eux qui a fait ça.

- Mon Dieu... Quand je pense qu'il aurait pu s'en prendre au petit ou à moi ! C'est une chance qu'il n'ait tué que le chat !

- Une chance oui. Il était probablement trop faible pour tenter de pénétrer dans la maison. Il s'en sera pris à la première créature qu'il a trouvée.

- Mon Dieu merci... "

_Tu entends ce qu'elle dit ?, _avait soufflé une voix dans sa tête_. Elle est heureuse que ton chat soit mort. Elle est heureuse..._

" Non ! ", avait-il crié. Un bruit de pas précipité avait retenti derrière la porte qui fut ouverte à la volée.

" Non !, avait-il à nouveau crié à l'adresse de sa mère qui lui faisait face dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est pas une chance que Lys soit morte ! C'est pas une chance !

- Ho mon chéri, ce n'est pas ce que je .... ", avait-elle commencé en se baissant vers lui, mais il s'était déjà enfui en pleurant.

***

Lui et sa mère n'avait plus jamais évoqué l'incident, mais quelques jours plus tard, elle lui avait amené un autre chat. Un autre chat tout blanc.

" J'ai juste pensé... Comme aucun des petits n'est blanc... "

Il ne lui avait pas répondu, et il avait dédaigné le nouveau chat, préférant jouer avec les petits que Lys avait laissé derrière elle. Il y en avait cinq et ils étaient tous gris, mais ils lui rappelaient Lys car ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Il lui semblait aussi qu'ils avaient la même façon de marcher que leur mère.

Lys avait été le dernier cadeau de son père. Leur famille était parmi les plus pauvres de la communauté des sorciers, et il n'avait jamais reçu que quelques jouets ou livres déjà usagés lors de ses anniversaires ou à Noël. Le chat était probablement le plus beau cadeau que son père lui avait fait, bien qu'il n'avait rien coûté.

Son père était mort deux semaines après avoir apporté Lys à la maison. C'était son dernier cadeau. Son dernier cadeau. Que lui importaient les autres chats blancs ?

C'était son dernier cadeau .

***

Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait trouvé le deuxième.

Il avait ouvert son volet et l'avait vu là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il l'avait, lui aussi, un peu remué, et il avait compris qu'il avait subi le même sort que sa mère lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec la main maculée de sang. Le petit chat gris avait encore les yeux grands ouverts, et il l'avait fixé en léchant machinalement ses doigts.

Sa mère n'avait rien dit cette fois, mais il l'avait entendue sangloter lorsqu'elle avait creusé dans le jardin pour enterrer la dépouille de l'animal. Il lui avait alors demandé la permission de laisser les chats dormir à l'intérieur de la maison, mais elle avait refusé.

" Tu devrais peut-être les laisser à l'intérieur, avait dit l'ami de sa mère lorsqu'il était venu.

- C'est hors de question !, avait-elle crié. S'il est encore là et qu'il ne trouve rien dehors, il pourrait essayer d'entrer ! Je ne prendrais pas ce risque. Qu'il les tue tous s'il le veut, et qu'il nous laisse en paix ! "

Tapi à nouveau derrière la porte, l'enfant n'avait cette fois pas réagi ouvertement.

_Tu vois, tu vois ! Elle les veut morts. Elle les tue tous ! Le dernier souvenir de ton père... Tous, tous ils vont disparaître, et ce sera de sa faute !_

Et l'enfant donnait raison à la voix.

Le soir, lorsque sa mère était venue lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il avait caché les chats dans une boîte sous son lit. Mais quelques minutes après qu'elle soit sortie, il l'avait entendue la porte d'entrée claquer, et elle était revenue en courant.

" Où sont-ils ? Avait-elle hurlé. Où les as-tu cachés ? "

Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait tôt fait de les retrouver. Elle avait pris la boîte et l'avait emmenée sans un seul regard vers lui.

_Ils vont disparaître..._, avait susurré la voix.

***

A partir de ce jour, la voix ne l'avait plus quitté, lui rappelant sans cesse combien ses chats étaient en danger, accusant sa mère sans lui laisser de répit. Elle se fit plus forte encore lorsqu'il trouva le troisième et le quatrième. L'un était au milieu du jardin, et il avait d'abord cru qu'il n'y avait que lui. Et puis, il en avait vu un autre dans l'arbre.

Il avait alors pris les deux seuls chatons toujours vivants et s'était réfugié toute la journée dans sa chambre avec eux. Sa mère avait presque dû les lui arracher le soir venu et, malgré ses supplications, elle les avait laissés dehors.

Bien longtemps après qu'elle eut éteint la lumière, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Il avait fini par se lever et avait ouvert les volets. Il avait bien dû passer une heure à observer les chats qui dormaient paisiblement dans un coin du jardin quand un mouvement dans l'obscurité avait attiré son attention.

Dans l'ombre s'était découpée une silhouette, et elle était venue vers lui. C'était un homme, et son apparence lui avait fait un peu peur. Il était très maigre, les cheveux hirsutes et le visage sale. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et parsemés de tâches qui paraissaient noires à première vue, mais lorsque la lumière de la lune tomba sur eux, l'enfant vit qu'elles étaient rouge sombre.

Dans sa tête, la voix lui avait enjoint d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Sans savoir pourquoi et malgré sa peur, il lui avait obéi.

" Ils sont adorables quand ils dorment, hein ?, avait dit l'homme, et l'enfant avait compris en l'entendant parler.

- Monsieur la voix ?

- J'ai attendu très longtemps que tu viennes à la fenêtre la nuit, tu sais.

- C'est vous qui tuez mes chats ?

- Je prends leur vie, avait admis l'homme. Mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je dois bien me nourrir, et ce sont les seuls que je trouve.

- S'il vous plait monsieur, ne tuez pas mes chats. "

L'homme s'était alors tourné vers lui, et l'enfant s'était senti transpercé par son regard.

" Que mangerais-je si ce n'est tes chats ?

- Je peux vous donner à manger, Monsieur la voix.

- Tu me laisserais entrer chez toi et chercher de la nourriture plus à mon goût ? "

L'enfant avait hésité. L'homme lui faisait peur, mais il avait encore plus peur de perdre ses chats.

" Je peux vous apporter quelque chose si vous voulez.

- Mais tu ignores ce que je mange.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me le dire.

- Et toi, tu n'as qu'à me laisser entrer si tu veux sauver tes chats.

- Mais maman...

- Ta mère a laissé tes chats dehors alors qu'elle savait que j'allais les manger. Pourquoi te soucies-tu de ta mère ?

- Elle a dit que vous nous feriez du mal.

- Non, non... Pas à toi.

- Non ! ", avait-il crié, et il avait promptement refermé la fenêtre.

***

_Ta mère tue tes chats !, _avait scandé la voix les jours suivants_. Elle tue les derniers souvenirs qui te rattachent à ton père. Pourquoi choisis-tu de la sauver elle ?_

Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un chat.

***

L'enfant avait passé ses nuits à la fenêtre, observant le dernier chat qui dormait dehors. Et puis, l'homme était revenu. Il ne s'était pas dirigé vers lui d'abord, mais vers son chat. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, presque avec tendresse, puis était venu vers l'enfant. Il avait déjà ouvert la fenêtre.

" Devrais-je prendre le dernier, où m'autoriseras-tu à entrer ? "

L'enfant avait tendu désespérément les bras vers l'animal.

" Ne le tuez pas ! Ne le tuez pas !

- Me laisseras-tu entrer ? "

L'enfant n'avait pas répondu, mais il lui avait lancé un regard suppliant, et l'homme avait compris sa décision. Il lui avait rendu le chat avant de passer par la fenêtre, et l'enfant l'avait laissé faire.

" Je vais être tout seul après, avait-il sangloté en serrant le chat dans ses bras. Je vais être tout seul si vous prenez ma mère.

- Je t'emmènerai si tu veux. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait. Il y a des tas d'enfants qui perdent leur chat à cause de leurs parents. Tu ne voudrais pas les aider ?

- Si... ", avait-il répondit d'une petite voix.

L'homme avait alors disparu dans la maison. Dans les bras de l'enfant, le chat s'était endormi, ronronnant sous ses caresses. Il avait entendu du bruit dans la chambre de sa mère, mais il n'avait pas bougé, et le silence était bientôt retombé.

Le chat blanc, celui que sa mère lui avait apporté pour tenter de le consoler de la mort de Lys, était alors entré par la fenêtre. L'enfant l'avait regardé disparaître lui aussi dans le couloir. L'homme était revenu peu de temps après.

" Je vais mieux maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin de ton chat. Tu peux l'emmener, si tu es toujours décidé à venir avec moi. "

Ce disant, l'homme était de nouveau sorti par la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers lui et vit que l'enfant semblait toujours hésiter.

" Fenrir ? "

L'enfant avait levé les yeux vers lui en entendant son nom.

" Viens. "

Il lui avait tendu la main, l'enfant l'avait saisie, et l'homme l'avait aidé à sortir. Fenrir Greyback avait fermé la fenêtre derrière lui, et, le chat toujours serré dans ses bras, s'était enfuit avec l'homme dans les ténèbres.

***

" Tu sais, quand j'ai refermé la fenêtre, quand on est partis...

- Hmmm ?

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, mais il y avait encore un chat dans la maison.

- Hmmm. "

Fenrir jeta un nouveau regard vers la lune. Elle n'était pas tout à fait pleine.

" Tu crois qu'il a mangé ma mère ? "


End file.
